<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Your Pain Away by Rhiannimated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229467">I'll Take Your Pain Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated'>Rhiannimated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Devilish stamina, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Migraine, Missionary, Sometime Post-season 3 Episode 12 "All About Her", Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot tub tomfoolery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets a migraine while doing paperwork at the precinct.  Lucifer invites her back to the penthouse for use of his hot tub and ample supply of ice for her forehead.  She takes him up on his offer and things heat up once her pain starts to fade away.  Set some vague amount of time after Season 3 Episode 12 "All About Her."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take Your Pain Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This fic is even more self-indulgent than what I usually write.  As a sufferer of migraines, I would kill to be in Chloe's shoes in this fic.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe sits hunched over her desk in the precinct, fighting off a terrible migraine.  The Excedrin she took an hour ago didn’t do anything, the ice pack on her neck warmed up ages ago, and nothing was helping, but she couldn’t go home until this paperwork was filed.  Once through with this stack, she can head home, crawl into a warm bath with another ice pack on her face and hope the headache flies away.  </p><p>“Detective, just the person I was looking for-” Lucifer barges in, louder than necessary as per usual, but he pauses at her cringe.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>She swallows back bile from the pain in her head and shakes her head.  “Migraine,” she croaks out.  If looking up were possible, she would’ve noticed the flash of concern in his eyes, but as it was she just saw a flurry of movement as he moved behind her.  Her body startles when he bumps up behind her chair, but she doesn’t move.  “What’re you doing?” she asks.  </p><p>“May I, darling?” he asks, his hands hovering near her temples. </p><p>“…K,” she agrees, not knowing what she’s agreeing to until she feels his nimble fingertips massaging into her temples.  “Mmm.”</p><p>“Good, Detective, relax.”  </p><p>Chloe let's her shoulders fall back and consciously relaxes her body while Lucifer works his fingers into her scalp.  The massage feels amazing, even though there's still a stabbing feeling like a knife to her forehead.  She appreciated the distraction if anything.  </p><p>"We should go to my penthouse.  I have just the cure for migraines," he whispers into her ear, making it sound more sinful than he intended.  "A hot tub to help draw the blood away from your head, and an endless supply of ice to cover your face."  She groans at the thought, her eyes fluttering closed.  </p><p>"But the paperwork," she protests, predictably. </p><p>"I'll bring it with us and you can finish it once the headache's gone.  I'm sure the lieutenant won't mind one bit."</p><p>She thinks it over and figures she might as well.  There's no way to finish these reports in the state she's in now.  And a hot tub sounded infinitely better than waiting for her own bath to fill after a long drive back to her house.  "Alright, let's do it."</p><p>A short drive later, they go straight up to the penthouse, and this time Lucifer locks the top floor behind them.  "Go ahead and undress down to whatever you’re comfortable with, and climb on in.  I'll be back with some ice."</p><p>"Thank you for doing this, Lucifer," Chloe says. </p><p>"Nonsense, Detective, you deserve it.  No thanks necessary."</p><p>She smiles weakly and heads to the hot tub.  The sun has gone down and it's dark and peaceful out on the balcony.  She strips down completely, the pain canceling out any feelings of modesty and she also didn't want to get her underwear wet.  </p><p>"My, my I was hoping you would decide to dress all the way down.  Wish granted," Lucifer says, because of course he has to comment.  </p><p>She holds her hand out.  "Ice?" she asks, the throbbing in her skull picking away at her sanity.  </p><p>"Here, darling," he brings a bag of ice to her head and she relaxes into the water in front of one of the jets. </p><p>"Aaaaah," she sighs, getting comfortable. </p><p>"You are quite the picture, love," he says under his breath. </p><p>"Hmm?" she asks, not sure if he said anything over the sound of hot tub bubbling away.  </p><p>"You rest.  I'll be back in a moment," he assures her and drifts off into his room to change into swim trunks and give himself a moment.  He's surprised by his unselfish desires to see the detective feel better by any means necessary.  So much so that her naked body hadn't caused him arousal as it would any other time.  All he felt was concern for her head and what he could do to combat such a terrible curse as a migraine.  Such a cruel joke from his dear old dad.  </p><p>He gathers a bottle of massage oil and slips it into the pocket of his swim trunks.  Then he gets a tray together with ice water, a bottle of scotch and two tumblers.  On the way out, he scooped up a basket of fruit from the side table and carried his spoils out to the balcony.   </p><p>Chloe hears him approaching, placing the tray and fruit onto a table that’s easily accessible.  She pulls down the ice pack from her forehead and smiles at him.  "It's already really helping.  Thank you so much.  This hot tub is magical."</p><p>"Yes, it has magical healing properties, blessed by the devil himself."  He offers her some fruit and other snacks.  She takes a handful of grapes.  "I've brought some massage oil, if you'd like, I could help you relax even more."   He takes the oil out and sets it on the edge of the hot tub.</p><p>She blushes from head to toe, but doesn't care that he can see.  She's not ashamed of her nakedness, emotionally or physically.  "Okay," she whispers, her lips twisting into a happy grin.  She places the ice pack back on her head and anticipates his next move.  </p><p>He climbs in and situates himself behind her, then reaches over to squirt some oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm up.  He begins to rub her shoulders and back, making her more and more relaxed.  With each pass of his hands she starts moaning, little sounds he’s not sure she realizes she’s making.  That is, until he hears a quiet, “Lucifer?”  </p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Are you… affected by this at all?” she asked, wiggling her bottom slightly to emphasize her point.  </p><p>He leans forward and whispers into her ear, “Do you want me to be?” and lets his affections for her rise.  </p><p>When she feels him hardening against her, she gasps.  “Yes.”  Once again, she shocks and delights him by bringing his hand down between her legs to feel how slippery she was, even in the hot tub.  With one finger he teases between her folds, just enough to alight her nerves.  He’s afraid of getting her blood pumping too hard, causing her migraine to worsen, but her hips twitch forward seeking more contact.  Without warning, she then shifts backwards to grind against him. </p><p>“Careful, darling, this isn’t the time for us to get worked up,” he says, drawing his hand away from her center and rubbing her upper thigh comfortingly instead. </p><p>“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”  She looks over her shoulder and grins sheepishly at him.  “I guess your charms are starting to work.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not just the pain causing you to act unusually?”  He wants to believe her, but up until now she’s been stubbornly resolute that nothing would happen between them.  </p><p>“Not feeling as much pain now.”  She sets the ice pack aside and turns to straddle him.  Noticing the basket of fruit, she leans over and grabs a banana.  She peels it and takes a bite.  “Mmm, perfectly ripe.”  Offering it to Lucifer she asks, “Want a bite?” </p><p>He leans in to take a bite all while maintaining intense eye contact with her.  Once he’s swallowed, he licks his lips.  “This isn’t quite how I saw this night going,” he says.  “But I’m relieved you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“Much better.”  She takes another bite, offers the banana again to Lucifer, but he shakes his head no.  She sets the rest of the fruit aside and turns her attention back to him.  “Thank you for taking care of me tonight.  I really needed this.”  </p><p>“Is this why you’re so cuddly, Detective?  Feeling thankful?” he asks, half jokingly, half wondering if that’s all this change in attitude is, or if it’s something deeper.  </p><p>“That’s part of it,” she admits, nuzzling him under the chin and wrapping her arms around his back.  “This is also the most selfless I’ve seen you act before.”</p><p>“How dare you!  This is a very selfish act.  I can’t have my partner running around with a migraine, because then you’re far too grumpy to help me with my problems.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” she says playfully.  “So we’re back to the whole ‘help the detective to get help from the detective’ thing, are we?”  She leans up to kiss him on the cheek.  “I have to admit that’s at least less jarring than the whole ‘St. Lucifer’ thing.”</p><p>The kiss on his cheek sends a bolt of excitement through him.  She goes to kiss him on the other cheek, but he turns to capture her lips in his. </p><p>“Mmm,” she hums into the kiss, bringing her hand up to his neck, caressing the smooth skin there.  </p><p>They part, but stay very close, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  </p><p>"Is this something, Detective?" Lucifer asks, afraid of ruining the moment, but desperate to know what's happening. </p><p>"I think so."  She leans in to kiss him again, this time opening to him immediately and coaxing his tongue into her mouth.  </p><p>Lucifer groans deeply in the back of his throat at the feel of her tongue caressing his, the perfect slide of her lips against his.  Finally, he's kissing the only person he's ever loved in his ludicrously long life.  He'd long since given up on the idea that this could happen between them.  Yet here she is, choosing him.</p><p>"I knew kissing you was going to be addictive," she says, leaning her forehead against his.  Grinding down, she feels him harden even more underneath her.  "Ung, that feels even better than I'd imagined."</p><p>His hands fly to her hips to hold her in place against his erection.  "Imagine this a lot, have you, Detective?" Lucifer asks, smirking when she playfully hits his shoulder.  </p><p>"I'm not gracing that with a comment," she says and instead begins placing small, sucking kisses into the gorgeous column of his throat.  He leans his head back to give her better access and she hums her thanks, kissing down one side of his neck then over to the other side.  She does all this while rotating her hips in tiny circles, rubbing his clothed cock against her slippery center.  </p><p>The little zings he feels from each of her kisses is a novel experience.  He’s done everything sexual under the sun and invented quite a few tricks that have given more than one person the best night of their life, but he’s never been so hard so fast from just a little necking before.  The swivel of her hips was driving him to absolute distraction, and he’s slightly worried that his oft-bragged about stamina might be proven useless in the presence of the one human who makes him vulnerable.  When it all becomes just a bit too much, he uses his considerable strength to lift her off of him and places her in front of one of the hot tub jets so that it would massage her back.  </p><p>“Whoa!”  She relaxes against the jet with a content sigh.  “That feels great.”</p><p>“I’m glad, Detective, but it’s going to get much better, I assure you,” Lucifer says lasciviously.  </p><p>“Mmm, hope so,” she says on a sigh. </p><p>He wastes no more time before running his deft fingers from her neck to her chest, down her stomach, then trailing them ever so slowly to her swollen clitoris.  Brushing over it lightly makes her hips twitch violently upwards, seeking more direct contact.  Instead, he draws his index finger all around the little bud demanding his attention.  She keens and throws her head back.</p><p>“Lucifer!”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“You’re a teasing bastard.”</p><p>“Yes, darling,” he chuckles.  He continues drawing slightly larger circles each pass, getting further away from where she wants him, just to hear her groan in frustration and try to move her hips.  His other arm easily held her down, though, so he could play however he sees fit.</p><p>“Please, Lucifer,” she begs, taking his head in her hands, running her fingers through his hair and mussing it up into an unruly riot of curls.  </p><p>He leans up to kiss her just as he finally shows mercy, rubbing his fingers over her clit in a tight circle.</p><p>“Fuck!” she shouts into his mouth, then kisses him back ferociously.  </p><p>After a few glorious moments of this, Lucifer slips two fingers inside of her and uses his thumb to take over circling her clit.  Breaking from the kiss, Chloe throws her head back with a loud cry.  Lucifer takes the distraction as an opportunity to latch onto one of her nipples, giving it a nice, strong suck that makes Chloe’s toes curl.  She squeals.  Her hands tighten in his hair and he moans, causing vibrations that make her even more sensitive.  </p><p>“So…close…” she grits out, her hands convulsing in his hair. </p><p>Her admission has Lucifer scooping her up so that she’s sitting on the edge of the hot tub, continuing to finger her the whole time.  Once she’s steady, he leans in and starts licking and sucking Chloe’s throbbing clitoris.   </p><p>Chloe screams and then starts chanting, “So close, so close, so close,” her hips moving restlessly against his face.  </p><p>He reaches a hand up to tweak and pull on her nipple and sends her careening over the edge.  </p><p>“Lucifer!” she cries out, her nails digging into his scalp at the intensity of her orgasm. </p><p>“Yes, come for me, darling,” he coaxes her through her spasms and aftershocks before finally stilling his hand. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Chloe draws him into a long, deep kiss.  When they part again, Lucifer asks, “How’s your head feeling?” </p><p>Chloe looks at him, dazed.  “After that orgasm, I forgot I had a migraine earlier.”</p><p>A grin blooms on his face and he pulls her back into the hot tub straddling his lap so he can snog her and cuddle close at the same time.  “As long as you feel better, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>They stay like that for a while, trading kisses and soft caresses, until Chloe’s incessant hip twitching became too much.  </p><p>“Would you like to take this night further, Detective?” he asks in his most seductive voice. </p><p>She bites her lip and nods, though she feels almost greedy agreeing to more when she’s already fulfilled so many of her desires in one night.  But, she didn’t want to leave him wanting when he’d so graciously gotten rid of her headache AND given her an orgasm.  “How do you want me?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at him. </p><p>He chuckles darkly.  “A loaded question, my dear.  I want you in every way imaginable.  Your choice.”  He pulls away for a moment to remove his swim trunks and then returns to Chloe’s embrace.  </p><p>“Well,” she hesitates, not sure she’s confident enough to voice her desires. </p><p>“Come now, no need to be shy or embarrassed.  I’m the Devil, I’ve heard and done it all.  Twice.”  </p><p>She roles her eyes at him like she normally does, but eventually says, “I want to see your face, but I’ll have a better chance of coming again if you take me from behind.”</p><p>“Mmm, both of those sound wonderful, love, and I can make them both happen.”  He places an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder.  “Do I need to grab a condom?”</p><p>She nods.  “Let’s go to the bedroom…I’m starting to prune.”</p><p>He stands up, holding her effortlessly as he walks them over to the towels hanging near the hot tub. She drops down from his arms and they take a moment to dry each other off amongst many kisses.  When they’re satisfactorily dry, Lucifer sweeps her back into his arms and carries her to the bed, lying her down in the middle.  “Rest here, m’lady.”  He turns to his bedside table and rummages in it for a condom.  </p><p>Chloe makes herself comfortable in the center of the bed, leaning back against his decadent pile of pillows with her ankles crossed and her hands behind her head.  When Lucifer turns back to the bed, he places the condom near the pillows and gently pries her legs apart.  He settles between them to lick her clit once again, feeling a gush of fresh arousal when she squirms against him.  “Come on, Lucifer, enough teasing!”  </p><p>“But you taste delicious.”  He emphasizes his point by moaning with his lips surrounding her clit and the vibrations make her hips jut off the bed. </p><p>“Fuuuck.”  She writhes. </p><p>“Alright, alright, if you insist,” he grins, taking the condom out of the wrapper and applying it to himself.  Once they’re properly protected, he flips her onto her front and pulls her hips back so that she’s on all fours.  </p><p>She moans wantonly at the rough treatment.  Feeling his fingers at her entrance, she almost screams at him to hurry up, but it seems he was just checking to make sure she was wet enough because he slid inside of her a moment later.  “Yes!” she cried out, loving the feeling of him inside of her for the first time.  </p><p>At first he thrusts shallowly and slowly, enjoying the whimpers and moans he draws from her.  “I love the sounds you make, love.  Could do this all day just to drink in the sounds of your pleasure.”  This gets a more pronounced moan. </p><p>Chloe thrusts her hips back into him the next time he thrusts forward, taking him all the way in.  “Yes!  Harder!”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  He slams into her much harder, driving her forward with each thrust.  He reaches around her waist to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“Ungh, Luciferrrrr,” Chloe wails, her orgasm building much faster than she’d ever experienced.  It usually took her ages to get close, and here she was just minutes after Lucifer entering for the first time, ready to come her brains out.  </p><p>“Yes, Chloe, let go.  Give it to me.”  He leans over to give her biting kisses along her spine and the sharp shocks of pain spike her arousal so high, she sobs out her release.  </p><p>He pauses thrusting just long enough to re-situate her on her back before plunging back in, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible.  “Hello, love,” he says when he can see her face again.  </p><p>“Lucifer, you feel amazing,” she slurs, drunk with endorphins.  “Want you to come.”</p><p>“I think we can manage that quite easily,” he assures her, driving into her to seek his own climax.  </p><p>Chloe quickly loses track of everything, lost in the longing, loving look in Lucifer’s eyes and the feeling of him filling her magnificently.  She squeezes her internal muscles to help him along and loves the growling groan he awards her.  Remembering how much he seemed to enjoy her tugging on his hair, she reaches up to grab a handful and yanks him down into a kiss.  </p><p>“Mmmph,” he says into her mouth and speeds up his hips.  </p><p>She pours every ounce of love she has for him into the kiss, roughly tugging on his hair and scratching down his back.  Moments later, Lucifer comes inside of her, hard, crying out, “Chloe!”  </p><p>“Yes,” she sighs, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.  “Yes,” she says again, feeling a rush of emotion come over her.  She feels wetness at her shoulder and pushes Lucifer to sit up so she can see his face.  “Lucifer?  Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m…”  A sob escapes him and he buries his head in her shoulder.  </p><p>She rubs his back comfortingly, letting him get his emotions out with no pressure.  “It’s okay, Lucifer, I’m here.”</p><p>“I just can’t believe this is real,” he says into her skin.  He looks up, into her eyes.  “I think I’ve spent my entire life searching for you, Chloe.  And then, I’d given up on having a chance and I’m just so grateful…”  </p><p>She holds his face in her hands and wipes the tears away from under his eyes with her thumbs.  Leaning up, she kisses over each of his eyelids.  “I was starting to think we’d never make it here, either.  But you’ve more than proven yourself to me over the years, Lucifer.  And I can’t help how I feel…”</p><p>“And how is that?” he whispers. </p><p>She smiles brilliantly.  “I love you.”</p><p>Lucifer gulps, not quite believing his ears.  “Pardon?” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Once more?” he asks, one side of his mouth coming up in a lopsided smile. </p><p>“I, Chloe Decker, love you, Lucifer Morningstar,” she says, grinning at him. </p><p>He gathers her up into a sitting hug and rocks her back and forth.  “I love you, too.  I love you.  So much, it frankly scares me.”</p><p>They share another passionate kiss for a long moment before Chloe breaks away with a realization.  “Are you still hard!?”</p><p>Lucifer grins devilishly.  “That I am, my dear.  Devil’s stamina, don’t you know?”</p><p>“How is this even possible,” she groans, and thanks her lucky stars.  </p><p>It’s quite a few more hours before they fall asleep together, comfortably entwined, feeling emotionally full and physically sated.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>